Cancer is a class of diseases in which a group of cells display uncontrolled growth or division, invasion and sometimes metastasis. Most cancers form a tumour, but some, like leukemia, do not.
Treatments for viral infections have come to the forefront in view of the recent worldwide scare with H1N1 viral infections.